


Prayers and Cuddles

by Okami01



Series: Marihilda Week 2020 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Battle, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22229566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okami01/pseuds/Okami01
Summary: Marianne loves Hilda, even though she can't seem to show it at the right time. For Marihilda Week. Day 1 prompt is cuddles/scars
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Series: Marihilda Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600126
Kudos: 38





	Prayers and Cuddles

Marianne knew Hilda was strong. A pink blur on the battlefield. She prayed for all her friends to the goddess. For their safety on and off the battlefield. The tightness in her chest was new. She worried about everyone. Maybe it was because things were a little different now. 

She and Hilda had recently started courting. Marianne wasn't sure what Hilda saw in her. She knew she liked though.  
Hilda's cheerful smile and voice constantly played in her mind.  
" You're really cute, for starters. I like spending time with you."

" Ah, thank you. Yes… Hilda, I enjoy spending time with you too."

" Good, then we should do that." That's how it had all started. 

The least Marianne could do for Hilda was keep her safe. It was hardly much, she'd always wanted to keep Hilda safe. Now as she rode atop her horse, watching from a distance and healing with magic and casting spells. She can't help but worry about the pink-haired woman. 

They were fighting bandits. Hilda swung her axe down into one of the bandit's chests. An archer fired from afar. Ignatz attacked them, but not before an arrow pierced Hilda's side. She watched her hold tighter on to her axe and down a vulnerary. 

Marianne went to cast Mend, holding her hand out towards the sky. Another magic user sends a fire spell towards her. She grimaces and casts a fire spell to match, getting her horse to move out of the way just in time. 

The battle rages on for far too long. Magic and blood scorch her clothes. Her bones ache and her horse whinnies angrily. At least it's over now.

Soon, Marianne can hear the familiar flap of Hilda's wyvern.  
She dismounts quickly then starts to run to Marianne's side. 

Marianne smiles. She gasps as she's scooped off of her horse and hugged tight. Laughing and smiling, Hilda eventually speaks. " I'm glad you're alright, Marie!"

Hilda brushes her lips over Marianne's cheek gently. Its a dizzying show of affection that Marianne still isn't used to. She wasn't used to a lot of things about Hilda. Slowly, she's finding that she's happy regardless. A low humming sound comes out of her mouth that she didn't know she could make before.

" Ah," Hilda says, pulling away slightly. " Sorry. I just can't really think straight after a battle."

" No, it's alright. I… I like it."  
A small smile finds its way onto her face.  
" But."

" But?"

She wasn't used to a lot of things but she did know a few things about first aid. Marianne gently touches Hilda's side.  
Hilda winces. Blood seeps through her clothes.  
" Or maybe its the blood loss," the pink haired girl replies sheepishly.

Marianne helps her sit down. Tears run down her cheeks. It's not that large a wound but she just can't take it.

" Aww, Marie no." Hilda wipes her tears gently. " I'll be ok if you just heal me… and maybe let me kiss your tears away." She laughs, even though Marianne sure she was in pain. 

" Of… of course," Marianne stammers and seconds later her healing magic welles up in her hands. Her hands hover over Hilda's side. Watching her smile reassuringly. 

She starts crying again. " I'm… I'm sorry Hilda." I hate it when you're injured."

Hilda leans forward and laughs a bit. "I'll have to try harder next time." 

" You've… been through so much already."

" Yes but… if you're going to cry every time I get hurt then I'll have to get stronger."  
Hilda laughs. " Or... maybe Claude will take me off the battlefield."  
Marianne chuckles, though mostly from hearing Hilda laugh.

Soon after, she mutters. "I hope that this fighting ends soon. I should pray to the goddess for a swift end. " Marianne mutters.  
Hilda's wound starts to fade. Through the cuts in the pink-haired girl's clothes, Marianne can see older wounds. While Hilda talks about slacking off and how she's too weak to fight, more often than not she's on the front line. 

More often than not, Marianne wants to heal her. Of course, she doesn't want Hilda sick or hurt. While she could cast long-range magic, she prefers to cast close range magic. Magic that she has to practically touch Hilda to perform. Marianne barely wants to admit it to herself. She wants to touch Hilda whenever and wherever she can.

Marianne prays for everyone's safety every day. But she can't seem to help the fact that more and more, Hilda occupies her thoughts and prayers. Since they're courting, she supposes it's only natural. Though Marianne doesn't know what courting is really supposed to be like. 

She's never really loved before. Not in a non-platonic way anyway. There are animals that she loves. Her friends. She used to love her father. But she thinks about Hilda all the time. Lately, she's been thinking about touching her. Hilda does it all the time as if Marianne is someone who should be desired. People were scared of her before. Love and desire are such foreign concepts and she still doesn't think herself fully deserving of them. 

She'd told her that they could move as slow as she liked.  
How brazen it was to think of such things right after a battle. That probably isn't normal either. Marianne smiles anyway. Hilda is alright, she's here beside her. Things could be so much worse. 

Hilda smiles." Thanks, again. I always feel better knowing you're there to heal me. We'll make it through all of this together, ya know?"

In a move that seems very much unlike Marianne, she presses her hand through the fabric.  
She isn't healing Hilda anymore so she doesn't have a reason to be this close. Marianne wraps her other hand around her waist. Her lips nestle into Hilda's neck and gently brush against her skin. 

Everything is suddenly so warm. She doesn't know if she's ever been this warm before. Her heartbeat rises even more. She can hear Hilda's pulse. Feel the other girls' warmth as well as her sweat. This was hardly the time for this. And yet, Marianne didn't want it to stop. Hilda smells like rosewater and lavender. Marianne blushed with embarrassment. She probably smells like hay.

The tang of blood and dirt cling to the air. She tries to ignore that altogether. Inches closer, scooting in the dirt. Pressing her lips to Hilda's. Soft and somehow the taste of vanilla. 

"Ah," Hilda's exclaims as her back arches a little. 

"Oh no, Hilda I'm sorr-"

Hilda's hands come to rest on Marianne's neck. She moves them down towards her back and the warmth spreads.

" You don't need to be sorry. I like this." Hilda presses up against her and hums. " I like this a lot. Maybe we can stay like this for a little bit longer?"

Marianne's blush deepens. " I'd… I'd like that too."  
Next time, Marianne will try to choose a more romantic spot for cuddling. She nearly gasps as she thinks to herself. She wants there to be a next time. Before now she'd hardly thought of romance, especially for herself.  
Hilda loves her and Marianne loves Hilda. She thinks that, even if the world around them chaotic and harsh, she's happy to have the peppy pink-haired woman at her side. Her love and warmth. This she thinks, even if it's not in the right place, is romance.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and thank you for reading my Fire Emblem Three Houses Fanfiction! Happy Marihilda week! Those two are so cute together. Reviews, kudos and anything else are appreciated!!


End file.
